Wrath's First Christmas
by KittiofDOOM
Summary: A little gift to all my friends out there. Wrath celebrates her first christmas.


**Here's my little gift for all my special friends out there. Hope you have a great christmas. This was slightly rushed so if anyon is out of character I am so sorry. Down the List Exilius belongs to Exilo. Iza belongs to Luke1359. Kazanna belongs to starseeker347. Jordan belongs to MrBojangles824. Darwin belongs to ****Insidious Harbinger. Azula belongs to AzureNight13. And Wrath belongs to me. Have a good one guys!**

_

* * *

_

_Wrath's First Christmas_

The ship was busy, even during Christmas, it was full of life. Decorations hung from all around to give some festive cheer and hide the dull gray metal. Alcohol was free flowing and so was the festive spirit. But after the last events Kazanna was on sleeping gas alert most of the time. Just in case. Wrath giggled, it was her first Christmas, since being on the interspecies ship she had learned a lot about humans and their customs. She loved learning new things about the humans and had made it her mission to learn as much as she can. After a long night in her room sitting at her desk, writing away, she was ready. Bag in hand she set out to hunt down her friends.

***

First on Wrath's list was Exilius. She wandered around the ship until she heard sounds of him training. She walked into the training room carefully; she was getting better at sneaking around. She thought about sneaking behind him but she didn't want to get smacked with the hammer. Exilius would yell at her if she did. So she decided to wait a couple of moments before making herself known.

"Exi!" She yelled with joy. Exilius turned around to see Wrath jumping up and down.

"Most Holy? What are you doing here?" Exilius raised his brow; Wrath was never normally around when he trains. She normally goes and does her own thing. Unless…Something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Most Holy?"

Wrath giggled. " No." She grinned and pulled out a small envelope. "Merry Christmas Exi!"

Exilius walked over and took the small envelope. Was this a San 'Shyuum thing? A Human thing? Exilius had no idea.

Wrath laughed at the expression on Exilius' face. "It's a Human celebration."

"What is this?"

"It's a Christmas card silly." Wrath smiled widely and giggled. "From me to you."

"Thank you Most Holy." Exilius said, still not understanding what the whole thing was about. But before he could say anything Wrath was already out the door, singing human songs.

***

Iza grinned to himself, after (once again) pissing Darwin off. He was feeling very pleased with himself. He wandered around the ship making sure to avoid him otherwise it wouldn't be a very fun Christmas. What the hell was Christmas anyway? He turned a corner when he was tackled to the floor.

"IZZY-KINS!" Wrath squealed. Iza cringed and braced himself for the tackle. He was so used to Wrath pouncing on him randomly now, but it still manages to catch him off guard every time. They hit the floor with a loud crash, attracting the attention of several passing Marines and a Sangheili. Wrath giggled and jumped up. Iza stood slowly and while Wrath was preoccupied with brushing her robes down he stuck his tongue out at the passersby. Wrath smiled and started jumping up and down excitedly. Iza just stared at her.

"Izzy-Kins, Izzy-Kins, Izzy-Kins" Wrath kept repeating while rummaging through her bag. After a few seconds Wrath pulled out an envelope and exclaimed with joy. Iza continued to stare at her, wondering what was going on.

"Here ya go Izzy-Kins!" Wrath almost yelled hyperly and handed him the envelope. Iza looked puzzled and turned the envelope over and sighed on the card was written "To my dearest Izzy-Kins". Wrath's handwriting was much like a Human Childs, crude and messy going up and down. She was still learning how to write in English. But she tried her best.

"Uh…Thanks?" Iza said, not really understanding why he received this strange card. Wrath giggled again.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled and ran off, in search of others.

Iza sighed and continued avoiding Darwin, card in his hand. Sometimes he just didn't understand Wrath.

***

Wrath smiled at the Marines as she made her way to the bridge. They gave a nervous smile back and continued walking faster. They weren't used to San 'Shyuum yet, especially not Wrath. She skipped along merrily, humming songs to herself and stopped in front of the hologram projector. The captain chuckled and gestured for Wrath to be left alone, he was used to her coming and going. She wasn't doing any harm, just wanted to talk to Kazanna. (Although he never understood why she never used the holographic projector in her private room.)

"Kazzy!" Wrath exclaimed and tapped the projector. Kazanna appeared instantly.

"You don't have to tap the Projector Wrath." She said with a slight smile.

"I told you Kazzy, call me Har! All my friends do." Wrath grinned and giggled. Kazanna sighed. Wrath pulled out another envelope from her bag. "Merry Christmas Kazzy!" Wrath exclaimed and placed the card by the projector and ran off before Kazanna even had a chance to say she has no hands to open it.

"Captain!"

***

Wrath walked into the training room quietly it was empty ( It always is when Jordan is concerned). She was determined to give everyone a card. Even the big scary metal man. She learnt about him from Exi, he'd told her about the Humans have a fake Jiralhanae. So she decided to learn about it. She realized a Human was inside the machine and that he called the machine 'Big Daddy'. So Wrath wrote both names on the card. Slowly she crept up to the machine and tapped on its giant leg. It made a dull hollow noise which echoed around the room.

"HEY! Get the fuck away from my Mech!" Jordan yelled as he glanced up. He was still fine tuning Big Daddy, he didn't want no Covie touching him. Wrath jumped backwards and tripped over her long robe, ending up in an ungraceful pile on the floor.

"Ah I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. " I just want-"

"-No, stay away from Big Daddy." Jordan snapped. Wrath looked down sadly before standing and walking away. Jordan muttered something under his breath before returning back to work. Wrath looked back to see Jordan not watching her so she crept back and slipped the card in an opening so he could spot it. Jordan looked up to see the Covie touching his Mech again.

"HEY!" He yelled and started to stand up, but Wrath was already out of there.

***

Darwin growled. Where was that damn Jackal? Stupid Tree Turkey. That was the last time he crossed him. He shifted the weight of his Carbine slightly. He was going to show him. Stupid Jackal waking him up at 3am with intoxicated Unggoy singing Christmas Carols. That was the final straw. He was so caught up in his revenge fuelled rage he didn't notice Wrath until she poked him in the forehead.

"SQUISHY!" She exclaimed. Darwin cringed; if anyone else heard her call him Squishy his reputation would be ruined. (Also a certain mission would be reviewed.) She grinned at him. "I haven't seen you for so long Squishy."

"It's only been-"He paused, working the time out in his head "- Ten hours Wrath"

"Call me Har, Squishy. Everyone does." Wrath insisted. Darwin sighed. Wrath giggled and tugged at his helmet. Darwin shook his head.

"Do we have to do this almost every time we see each other?" Darwin grumbled. Wrath nodded and giggled. "Indubit-thingy…errm I forget the word."

Darwin sighed and unsealed his helmet. He should be used to Wrath's childish behaviour by now. She doesn't take no for an answer. Wrath giggled and snatched the helmet out of his hands and ran. She didn't get more than two steps before (once again) ending up falling flat on her face.

"Owwie!!" She exclaimed. The helmet rolled out of her hands and Darwin picked it up, chuckled slightly and helped Wrath up.

"Are you okay Wra-Har?" Darwin asked softly. Wrath was a very hyper Prophet, that he'd learnt. He'd also learn that she makes friends easily. Wrath nodded.

"I am great Squishy!" She exclaimed. "Oh, before I forget!" Wrath quickly dug through her bag and pulled out an envelope and shoved it in his hands. "For you, my dearest Squishy."

Darwin was about to say 'thank you' but Wrath was already off. He shook his head and returned to his room, forgetting completely about Iza.

***

Wrath sighed there was one person she could never track down, Azula. She always managed to avoid Wrath like she had some sort of disease. But Wrath was determined to hunt her down. Maybe she was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. After a good forty minutes Wrath finally found Azula in the bar. Wrath grinned.

"Ahzoo…Ahzoo "Wrath frowned. She always found it difficult to say Azula. "Ahzoolaa" Wrath sounded it out.

Azula looked at the Prophet and smiled. "Wrath." She lifted her glass to her before taking a sip.

"Call me Har-"

"-Everyone does" Azula finished. "I know just winding you up." She laughed. Wrath smiled and took the seat next to her. A couple of marines were smoking next to the Azula.

"HEY! Trying to quit here!" She snapped. The marines quickly moved away from the irritated almost non-smoker.

Wrath laughed "Got them on the run?"

Azula nodded. "You bet."

Wrath placed the card on the table next to her. " Merry Christmas Dark"

Azula lifted her glass again. " Merry Christmas Har."

***

Wrath sighed and collapsed on her bed. Her body was aching from all the running around and excitement. A knock on her door made her jump up and run to the door. Exilius stepped though the doorway. Wrath smiled widely and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying herself in his fur.

"Exi!" She squealed. Exilius slowly carried her to the bed and set her down.

"I've heard about your day Har, been very busy." Exilius said and chuckled. Wrath smiled wider and nodded.

"It's been a great day! Best Christmas ever." Wrath yawned loudly.

"Come on let's get you to sleep, you've had a long day." Exilius said softly.

Wrath nodded. "Tuck me in please Exi."

"Of course Har. Merry Christmas."


End file.
